1. Field of the Invention: The present invention relates, in general, to self-contained cartridge means for transporting and dispensing liquid chemicals.
2. Description of the Related Art: Various sprayers have been heretofore developed for being pulled by tractors, or the like, over fields to spray water/chemical mixes onto the field to fertilize or weed the field, etc. Such prior art sprayers may include an elongated primary manifold member for being positioned behind the tractor transverse to the direction of movement of the tractor, a plurality of spray nozzles attached to the manifold member, a water tank holding a quantity of water, a water pump means for pumping water from the water tank to the manifold member and out the spray nozzles, a chemical tank for transporting liquid chemicals, and a chemical tank pump means for pumping chemicals from the chemical tank to the suction side of the water pump means and out the spray nozzles with the water. Such prior art sprayers do not disclose or suggest the present invention.